paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Envy
Name: Envy Physical Age: 31 True Age: 425 Gender: Male Faction: Sin Elements: R3 Air, R3 Mind, R2 Chaos and R2 Essence 'Power' As Envy's proficiency is heavily based in stealth attacks and setting traps (after many decades of continual practice), his power revolves highly around the manipulation of the area around him and his opponents mind. His combination of setting traps and his efficiency in Mind, allow him to deviously increase the effective stealth of his traps by weakening the targets perception of the trap (hopefully to the point where they can't even know it's there until it's too late). If his mind power plan fails him in trapping his target, he uses his combination of Air, Mind, Chaos, and Essence to disorient his opponents spactial perceptions causing enough cover for him to either direct them into another trap or to stealth up behind them and use his wire coils and gloves to strangle/decapitate his enemy in the most efficient manner possible. Tending to choose the fighting style of the one who is victorious through unseen measures, Envy's powers in conjunction with his traps and back up traps are a force to be weary of. 'Weapon' While able enough to hold his own in a fist fight, or atleast well enough to get away in a hurry, he isn't the kind to get his hands dirty. Atleast not dirtier than he has to since he prefers the art of the silent surprise kill more than any drawn out battle. With his expert proficiency in almost everything trap based and rope based his main weapon of choice is the use of wire cords. While he mainly uses them for the purpose of sneaking up and strangling, he has been known on occasion to use these efficiently sharp wires to trap, and in very few cases involving particularly lucky circumstances, decapitating limbs. With his gloves his hands remain relatively untouched by the wires, however, do to the constant use of the wires the leather hide gloves tend to wear down considerably faster than he would like, causing him to buy more to protect his scarred hands. 'Summon' Junke, a female magpie, is a particularly quiet summon. Envy is alway trying to get a conversation out of her that doesn't involve one or two word answers, but more often than not the endeavor ends in failure. Reflecting the role of the motherly figure for this 425 year old sin, Junke constantly fusses about with Envy's appearance and never lets his eyes wander more than a few steps off of his next target, knowing that his constant obsession with possessing everything and anything shiney. The difficulty is that, while she keeps him on track with his activities she too has difficulties remaining on track, similarly afflicted with the same one track mind for shiny objects as her Sin. When she does speak for an extended period of time, it's usually not to Envy as she derives slight amusement from seeing his expression at her free speech with others and not with himself that drives him into a near furious fit of envy. Being smart as she is, this usually has some logical reason behind it as she only looks out for Envy's well being and best interests, even if she never shows it to him. 'History' The son of a poor and greedy pair of merchants, Piro Fentar spent much of his time neglected by his parents. Constantly craving the attention that he was deprived of for much of his youth he sought out anyway he could possibly gain recognition and praise from his parents. This, for the most part, led to thievery and gambling in order to obtain anything of intrinsic value of which to please his parents. Many of these attempts failed and landed him in a cell after he was caught. Although he was eventually released it was never due to his any action of his parents. One day, upon arriving home after his twelfth birthday, of which he spent in a confined cell with the usual crowd of failed thieves and inmates, he was met at the door by his mother. For some illogical reason, Piro thought that his mother had been waiting for him out of concern, neglecting the countless times where she barely paid enough attention to him to avoid him. After reaching the door and moving to give his mother a hug he was met with the back of her hand slapped across his face. “You little wretch. Have you any idea how much difficulty you caused for us? We know where you've been and what you've been up to. Did you know that, because of your consistent run-ins with the guards and your dealings with those ... those ...” “Mother, it's alright I won't do it again. I only did it for you and Dad. I did not mean to cause your business any problems. I'll make it right, you'll see. You'll see.” Ignoring him once more, his mother wandered away as if she had merely stepped out for a breath of fresh air. Softly stroking his cheek, Envy retired to his room without food, to which he was accustom to doing upon his arrivals back home from the cells. This routing continued for many years, until he found himself one day - on his 20th birthday no less - after arriving home, to an empty house devoid of everything and everyone. For the following years, Piro turned himself to the life he was most accustomed to: gambling and stealing. Drifting from town to town, he practiced the art of stealth and thievery wherever and whenever he possibly could, until his 31st birthday in which he was playing a game of dice with a table of men, betting high and swindling well. After several disappointments and loss of material goods, Piro was down to his last few pilfered valuable when he noticed a man and a woman sitting at a table across the room. To him they appeared to be unfamiliar with the games going on around them and desperate for cash. The perfect suckers on which to make a quick buck. However, he was tired and on any other given day would eagerly swindle the couple; t'was the method he survived by throughout his years alone. He was about to leave until he noticed the couple were asking for a price on a pair of gold and silver earrings that caught his eye. All of a sudden he quickly intercepted the couple and proposed a deal to the pair. After a few quick roles of the dice and some more swindling, he easily won the pair of earrings and cleared the man and woman of their last valuable possessions. Once he stored them away, he went to shake the poor people's hands when he suddenly noticed that the people he had swindled were his parents that had abandoned him all those years ago. He was about to apologize to the couple and explain his revelation to them when the couple suddenly left the premises in a hurry. Dawning the earrings he too left, but with a sense of dread and regret in his stomach as his mind wandered to the thought that he had just swindled his own parents whom he still felt affection for despite the pain and spite of their sudden abandonment of him. Retiring for the evening at a local in, he found himself being stalked by a hidden person. Shortly after feigning sleep, a flurry of knife stabs and wooden table legs with nails were directed towards Piro's body. Knowing that the ambush was coming, he lept out of bed and unwound a length of wire from under his pillow and, with great finesse, looped it around the assailants' necks. A little child quickly came running into the room and screamed at the top of her lungs, “MOMMA! PAPA! Let them go, please you're hurting them!” Looking up, he was once again surprised to find that the two who attempted to kill him in his sleep were his own parents. His father choked under the tension of the wires around his neck and let out a raspy, “Quick, Junke, run away! Run, child, run!” A surge of envious rage flowed through Piro's body and the resulting addition of tension in the wire cause a loud snap to resound through the entire room. The bodies quickly shuddered and then went deathly still, limp as a blade of wet grass. A part of Piro, still enraged by his finding that his parents who abandoned him without a word had gone and adopted a new child, one they actually paid attention to. Vengeful rage found Piro dragging the child Junke back into the room as the door slowly creaked shut with an ominous and impending sound until the screams of Junke were silenced. The next day, Piro found himself, half clothed in ragged and torn clothes that looked as if they were cut to ribbons by sharp shards, laying next to a post in the middle of a clearing. As he lifted his head, he brushed a few unexplained pieces of glass from his head and was surprised to see a pair of glowing green eyes staring directly into his. “Hello, Piro. Or should I call you Envy? Either way, I have a job for you. Okay?” 'Appearance' Envy's appearance over the many years as a sin had drastically changed from his original appearance during his early after being brought back by Taint to join the sins. His original appearance saw him normally clothed in anything adorned with a gold or silver lace. This included anything from capes, shirts, belts, and gloves. Anything he could steal without requiring alot of noise. He even attempted to adorn himself with a metal sheild that he stole from a sleeping guard, but after much commotion and berating from his summon, Junke, he quickly found himself moving towards simpler and lighter materials. After many years of experimentation, some of which had ended him in a considerable amount of trouble in his early years, Envy rested upon the smart idea of plain and simple clothes that were relatively unadorned. Preferring to sport the colours of grey, black, and bright orange (for the only self-conscious reason that he could not stand to adorn an attire that was depraved of colour. His attain that he wears into the cities is seen as a pair of grey tight pants, which held close to his thighs and loosened out towards the calves. A leather belt hangs off his hip, half in the belt loops, and carries an attached pouch that holds his wire coils and gloves. His shirt sometimes changes depending on what he has stolen unnoticed from other towns people, but usually follows the theme of either white or black light material which holds close to his torso and sleeveless. The only other noticeable deviation from his otherwise depressing outfit is a bright orange loose sleeve ring around his left arm and bandanna tied around his neck. Lastly, his right side holds a series of wraps around his arm that conceals his numerous scars and rope burns from failed trapping attempts. His bodily appearance is slight and lightly muscled. Standing at approximately 5'3" and 110lbs, his short black buzz-cut hair and pale skin are his only features that do not seem to be affected by any of his traps. His nose, torso, arms, legs, and hands (especially his fingers) all appear lightly nicked and scarred, some more evidently than others. His only piercings, which he still hasn't the slightest as to their origins consist of two thin triangular looped earings on his left upper ear, one gold (upper) and the other silver (just below the gold one). His pale green eyes, while keen as a hawk, make Envy appear as if he was nearly blind. While on a mission or attempting to remain solo, he dawns a tan cloak with a black reverse side for both day and night camouflage. 'Behaviour' Growing up for most of his life as a kleptic thief, his relations with some of the other sins is one of comical interest. It's a slight running joke with the number of sins he includes in his circle of trusted allies that he can not help but be instantly distracted by the glint of a shiny object. Playing on this as a joke is alright with Envy, however, when it comes to attention and being ignored his jovial enthusiasm, rare as it is (even to those he trusts), disappears instantly. His interactions in general with other sins is normally that of a formal business transaction: We have business, lets get to it. When greater interaction with others is involved, he tends to revel in the interaction, yet he remains incredibly cautious of his own words. Envy's personality shifts drastically when he interacts with females. As his relations with his mother were incredibly strained while he was alive, he constantly seeks the approval of his actions and recognition for successes from the women he meets. Careful only reveal information on a need to know basis, he is more trustful (much to Junke's confusion) of women than men. With the years behind him though, he has grown out of most of this mindset, yet evidence of it still remain in his personality. Category:Sins Category:Characters Category:Air Category:Mind Category:Chaos Category:Essence